


[podfic] To see you without closing my eyes

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Phil starts dreaming of his soulmate when he’s sixteen.00:56:14 :: Written byAimerai.





	[podfic] To see you without closing my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to see you without closing my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320841) by [aimerai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimerai/pseuds/aimerai). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftoseeyouwithoutclosingmyeyes) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_1kHn0_tc06hr8_DexQDeD2CN0z0qaIQ)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Aimerai for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9pAMQ2KTq4) is the video mentioned in the endnotes.


End file.
